I Dream of You
by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby
Summary: Jane left, venturing across the US in the hunt for Red John. Can he and Lisbon keep their new relationship in tact while he's gone? What happens to change it? And what happens when the serial killer heads home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in FOREVER but you know how getting back into school can be :P and I've been so busy with marching band too, it's been crazy. But I've had the urge to write lately, so I thought I'd try to get into another story! Hopefully this one will be one that I actually continue with. Although don't get me wrong, I will be working on My Love is Leaving Me, it's just been hard to think of what to write next :P**

**So, as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- hasn't this become unnecessary by this point?

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_I miss you. More than I thought I would. When you told me you were leaving to chase Red John across the country, I thought "oh that's just talk." But you did it. And I regret letting you leave. It feels as if my whole life has been put on hold until you get back. Any idea when that may be?_

_I miss what we had. It was really great, while it lasted. I admitted my true feelings for you, something I swore I would never do. And you said the same about me. I have to admit, I never saw that coming. It's been so long since I've loved, or been loved, that I almost forgot what it felt like. But you help me remember. And then you left. You promised we'd pick up right where we left off, but is that possible? May we forget about our feelings in these months? I pray that we wont, because my love for you is real, and I don't think I have ever been in love like this before and I doubt I will again. There is no one else for me, Patrick, but you. I love you. Keep Safe, Jane, that's an order._

_I dream of you,_

_Teresa Lisbon_

Lisbon signed her name at the bottom of the note, slipping it into and envelope and sealing it. She sighed, placing the letter on her desk. Jane had only been gone for a month and a half, but she missed him as if he had been gone for a year. She remembered back to their last night they spent together, wrapped around each other in the bedroom of her house. It had been the perfect goodbye. She thought about that night when she missed him, which incidentally made her miss him more.

She filled out the mailing and return addresses and stuck a stamp on the corner. It almost made her cringe as she filled "Boston, Massachusetts" into the mailing address, knowing that he was that far away from her. He didn't keep a phone so Red John wouldn't be able to track him, so their only way of communication was through letter. She stood, placing the letter into her purse and walking into the bull pen. It was past hours, so almost everyone was gone. The only one who was still at their desk was Van Pelt, typing away on her computer.

"Van Pelt, don't you think you should go home?" Lisbon said as she walked up beside the red haired agent.

"Isn't that what I always say to you?" she smiled lightly for only a brief second before turning back to the computer. Lisbon looked at the screen. It was background information on the victim from their latest case. Van Pelt could feel Lisbon's eyes over her shoulder. "She was only 12." she said softly. "How could anyone kill a child?"

Lisbon didn't answer, but instead patted the agent on the back. "Go get some sleep, Van Pelt."

Van Pelt sighed and rose, walking with her boss to the elevator. Once inside, she broke the silence.

"The case would be solved if Jane were here."

Lisbon looked at her colleague, "I know, but we just have to deal without him for a while."

"I miss him. Rigsby misses him. Cho even said he misses him." Van Pelt's eyes were on the verge of tears as she thought back to their loved consultant.

"He'll be back." were Lisbon's only words as the two departed the elevator.

They both walked to their cars, only saying a brief goodnight over their shoulders. Lisbon got into her car, sitting in the much appreciated silence for a moment. She reached for her keys, slowly placing them in the ignition. She waited as the car roared to life and made sure Van Pelt was out of the parking garage before backing up. She took a deep breath before heading off to her quiet, empty apartment once again, to spend yet another night alone.

OoO

He couldn't sleep. He could never sleep without Lisbon beside him. It was the lack of warmth that made him feel uncomfortable and nervous every night. Jane swung his legs off the bed and ran his hands through his hair. Glancing at the clock beside him, he sighed reading 12:00 in the flashing florescent colours. The power had gone out yet again. That's what he got for sleeping in such a crappy motel. He reached beside the clock and grabbed his phone, turning it on but taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. This clock said 4:37 am. What was there to do at 4:37 am?

Patrick walked into the bathroom, splashing water on his pale face. Drying off with a towel, he looked into the dirty mirror and almost jumped at the sight. His normally perfect blonde hair was messy and greasy, his face was almost pure white aside from the dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot. It scared himself to look like this, but he shook it off, telling himself he was there for a reason: to find Red John and take him down. This was the first time Red John had gone out of California. He had killed a girl in Rode Island, and Jane had followed him there, only to then be led to Boston by another murder.

Jane walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, placing his head on his hands. He hated what Red John had made him become. He lost yet another person who meant everything to him. He hadn't lost her in the way he lost his family, but it was close. Right as he and Lisbon were finally together, Red John had to taunt him, forcing him to pack up and follow. Lisbon had tried not to show it, but he could tell that when he told her he was leaving, she had been crushed, and it was hard for him to see. He loved Lisbon so much, he didn't want to leave. But he had to find Red John. He had to find him and make him pay for what he had done to his family. And he wouldn't go home until he had done just that.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad? I need reviews, people! The faster I get 'em, the faster I'll update! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but wow life is crazy! School, marching band, acting, school, homework, other life stuff, all of it gets in the way of sitting down and writing peacefully. But I finally did. It's time for bed for me, so I'm gonna stop now so I can sleep :P lol**

_Disclaimer- don't post those "like this and I'll post *blah blah blah* on ur wall" things on fb, too many people like them :P_

_

* * *

_

Jane stepped out of his rental car and into the driveway of a small colonial house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall, deep voiced, dark haired man answered it and smiled at the sight of the shorter blonde man.

"Mr. Jane!" he smiled, "Come on in!"

"Hey Doug," Jane stepped into the house. "Any mail come for me?"

This took a moment to register in the tall mans head, but as soon as it clicked he ran into the kitchen, coming back with a letter. "Here ya go! Only one for the week."

"Thanks Doug, I'm gonna get going but I'll see ya later."

"Alright, you take care, Mr Jane." Doug led him to the door and watched as Jane got back into his car before waving a quick goodbye.

Jane pulled out of Doug's street, heading for the nearest diner. Once inside, he sat at a quiet booth in the corner and took the envelope out from his jacket pocket.

"Doug Clarkin." was the name on the front. It had been Jane's idea to not send mail directly back and forth, as Red John would easily find him like that. Instead they contacted a local cop and explained the situation. Officer Clarkin had anxiously agreed, thrilled to help out. Jane then looked at the senders name: Joan Jett. Every piece of mail had a different name on it and Jane enjoyed seeing what name Lisbon cooked up each time.

He slid his finger under the sealed flap and carefully pulled it up, slipping the letter out and reading the contents carefully and slowly. He knew Lisbon had had doubts about them picking up where they left off. But, Jane knew it would happen. Not even distance nor time could end the beautiful thing they had started together, and he knew it. If only he could convince _her_.

oOo

Lisbon drove in silence as the rest of her team slept. Cho was beside her in the passengers seat, snoring so loudly she was surprised the others hadn't awoken. Van Pelt and Rigsby were in the back, Van Pelts head resting on his shoulder, and his head on her head. Lisbon just looked forward, trying to shake away the exhaustion that threatened it's presence. She let her mind wander, thinking of what might show up on the lead to what she would have for dinner when she got home, if she would even eat dinner.

Soon they pulled up to a dark, abandoned looking house at the end of a dead end street. Lisbon parked two houses away and woke her agents up quietly. She whispered orders to each of them as they all got out and went to the trunk where they each grabbed their bullet proof vests, just in case. The lead wasn't said to be dangerous, they were just going to check out a person who had word on their victim, but he was also a drug dealer. Lisbon had found out too many times that you never know what will happen at a drug house. Lisbon lead her team to the house, and she checked that each of her agents were ready before she knocked on the door.

"Mr. Morsen, open up. Agent Lisbon, CBI." she pounded on the door, waiting a few seconds in between each time. When there was no answer, Lisbon took the prepared warrant out from her jean pocket. "We have a warrant, open up or we'll do it for you." she shouted. It was only seconds later that they heard a noise come from the back of the house. Rigsby was the first to dart off towards the back, Van Pelt going after him and Lisbon and Cho heading the other way, hoping to catch him as he tried to dodge the other two agents.

Lisbon got to the back of the house just in time to see Morsen jump the back fence and Rigsby take off after him. The two other agents left took off in different directions, Lisbon running through the house quickly looking for anything she could find as evidence. Her first stop was the kitchen, doing a quick once-over before heading to the living room, where she found an envelope filled with money on the coffee table. The victim's name was written across the front of it, along with "Karl Dutkowskiz" on the top left corner. Lisbon shoved it into her pants pocket before racing out the door. She ran down the street and towards the sound of Rigsby and Cho yelling to each other.

"He's heading back up the road!" Rigsby yelled. Lisbon stood there as she waited for Morsen to turn the corner, slipping her gun out from her holster. Soon she saw him turn the corner at full speed, looking back to make sure none of the agents were following him. She remembered back to the time she had clobbered a suspect in the middle of the road while Jane stood and watched. She thought of how dumbfounded he had looked. She remembered...

_BANG_

Not watching Morsen, and Morsen not looking forward, he rammed right into Lisbon, knocking her to the ground as he fell on top of her. She could hear the thumping of feet coming towards them past the pounding in her head, as her head had broken her fall. Morsen began to try to stand, but she gripped his wrist and flung him onto the ground beside her. Not feeling as if she were able to life her head, she growled firmly. "Stay. Right. There." and not moments after she finished her sentence, she saw large, blurry blobs run towards them, two going to Morsen, lifting him off the ground and hand cuffing him behind his back, and the blob that was topped with a darker shade of red made her way towards Lisbon, kneeling beside her.

"Boss, you okay?" she recognized Van Pelt's voice.

"Ya," Lisbon managed to say, "just, uh, give me a second."

Cho lead Morsen to the van and Rigsby walked to his boss.

"Boss, how did you not see him coming?" Rigsby sounded baffled, "He was right in front of you!"

"Agent Rigsby, do I look like I need that right now?" her two minors laughed, although still concerned. "The only thing that could have made this worse is if Jane had been here." she even chuckled, herself, at that one, as she grabbed both the agents hands as they slowly helped her sit up.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you're hurt, you shouldn't walk. I can call an ambulance." Van Pelt had her phone out in seconds, only to have Lisbon shush her.

"I'm fine, I promise you. Just, help me up." Rigsby put an arm around his boss and helped her to her feet. The world began spinning around her, but she took a deep breath and continued to walk, with the assistance of both Rigsby and Van Pelt, to the car. Halfway there, however, Lisbon stopped. Van Pelt looked at her boss. Lisbon closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Lisbon?" Van Pelt tightened her grip on her boss's arm.

"Van Pelt, I'm fi-" before Lisbon could finish her sentence, she passed out, luckily being caught by the two younger agents.

* * *

**Don't worry, this won't lead to drama, just some humor for later on :) R, R, & E! Lemme kno if u guys r actually enjoying the story, or if I should just stop now :P LOL**

**Well, take care everyone!**

**Devon xoxoxo**


End file.
